Cockiness
by Emmy1512
Summary: How does Nikola turning up at the Sanctuary so quickly transform into pure and unbridled SMUT?  M for said smut, sex toys, whips, etc.


**AN – This, without a doubt, is dedicated entirely, completely, utterly, absolutely, unreservedly to LoveActuallyFan – you know why ;)**

**Just a heads up, this is very much a whole lotta smut – it has an underlying story, yeah – but mainly just smut, if we're being quite and altogether honest. Inspired by Cockiness - by Rihanna...**

**Also – just a couple more days left to review the Fanfic4Kids oneshots that LoveActuallyFan, Chartreuseian and I have all written - $2 from each review of those goes to Sanctuary for Kids, so it's not a waste of your time, I promise.**

**Now, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Helen threw her head back with a desperate cry, the silky blindfold hid the room from her vision, but she could feel, smell and hear everything that much better. A soft chuckle resonated around her as the vibrations from her favourite toy teased at her sensitive clit.<p>

She let out an angry moan as the toy left her flesh before growling as she felt the warmness of her partner's body leave the bed. Helen began to try to sit up, struggling against the handcuffs that held her hands together behind her back, but as she began to make some progress she felt a strong hand against her chest.

"Did I say you can sit up?" a voice growled in her ear before pushing her back down hard, making the handcuffs dig into her back. She whimpered as teeth scraped across her neck and fingers dug hard into her hips. The burning heat at the apex of her thighs was near unbearable as she tried to rub her legs together to create some sort of relief. The hand that dug into her hip moved, grabbing one leg hard and shoving it away from the other.

"If you want that you know what you have to do."

A strangled moan escaped Helen's lips as something cold and wet trailed down her neck to her collarbone. The ice was her weakness, and he knew her all too well already. The freezing sensation against her burning skin set her senses alight. She could feel his lips and teeth intermingled with ice cube as he dragged it down her stomach. His hands were occupied, one tenderly stroking her nipple, the other was sitting so close to her wetness it was difficult for her to concentrate. His actions were gentle, loving, compared to what she knew would be coming soon. The ice reached her apex and with a quick flick of his tongue, the ice was buried inside her. The cold, mixed with his tongue still flicking hard against her clit, made her whole body shiver.

"Oh god, please!" she cried out in pleasure as she felt herself climbing to her much needed climax.

With a low grown he removed the ice and crunched it between his teeth. "Bad. Girl."

Helen bit her lip, there was no use in apologising for speaking without saying his name, not that she'd want to stop the oncoming punishment.

She heard it moments before the hard slap of the whip brought a stinging pain to the tops of her thighs. She moaned out wordlessly before another, harder hit came.

"Nikola! Fuck!"

"Better," he said lowly, discarding the whip and leaning down to place a rewarding kiss on her swollen lips. She responded eagerly, trying to deepen the kiss before he pulled away quickly.

Nikola paused a moment, leaning down into her ear. "You know, I'm so glad I followed you. I never knew that you had this side to you."

Helen's body shuddered as she gave in to the memory.

_The Sanctuary was empty of her team, bar a snarky vampire who was taking the liberty of drinking his way through the 1840s collection of wines that she'd just finished completing,. Her frustration flowed through her as she thought of the way her body betrayed her every time she looked at him sipping delicately from the large glass - the way he closed his eyes savouring the taste. She hadn't realised it at first but as she started to pay more attention to his mannerisms, the more she found herself intrigued by the idea of having him touch her with those delicate hands, tease her with those long fingers, kiss her with those exploring lips._

_She slipped into the car port, unlocking the Mercedes that she rarely had to drive herself. She slid into the driver's seat, adjusted the mirrors and took a deep breath to calm herself, reminding herself that no one had been monitoring the security cameras so no one would see her leave the premises. As she drove toward the gate it opened automatically and she pulled the car onto the dark streets. The rain was pelting down, making seeing the road ahead of her difficult. As she crossed the border into New City she made three familiar turns and pulled into the back car park of what had become one of her favourite shops. Unsure she'd buy anything, she knew the ladies here well. If nothing else, it gave her an anonymous place to have a good groan about the lack of time she had for the sex life she wanted. Lately it was becoming more a lack of the person she wanted for the sex life she imagined time and time and time again. Fighting back a grin from the small rush of adrenaline she got from visiting this particular shop, she jumped out of the car and ran into the store, managing to not get absolutely drenched from the unseasonably strong downpour. The air was warm but the water cold on her skin, it made her shiver - her body responding to the sensation and setting in ways she fought to control._

_She walked into the store, the familiar plastic smell assaulting her senses. She shot the lady at the counter a smile before walking straight to the section she wanted. The racks were filled with phallic objects, some ridiculously oversized and inaccurate but that wasn't what she wanted, not tonight._

Nikola grabbed her hips as he licked her sweet centre. He could faintly feel the vibrations of the small object he'd just inserted and flicked the on switch on the remote. Helen was writhing under his hands, her desperation made him grin against her, eliciting a wordless moan from her lips. He dug his fingers into her hips hard as he nipped at her clit. She had been close time and time again for the past hour, but he wasn't letting her come yet. It had been hard and fast the first time this evening, when they got back. This though... he was going to savour every small moment of making her his, completely his.

"I need you, Nikola..." Helen's voiced was filled with the desperation she'd made apparent with her actions. Nikola growled against her, flicking the off switch on the remote.

"No. My turn, my rules." He wouldn't admit it, but he was having trouble controlling himself. Part of him wanted to feel her walls slam shut against him as she screamed out his name. This way though, he knew, when it happened it would be all the more sweet. "So fucking glad I followed you..." he murmured again, letting himself surrender to the memory.

_Back at the Sanctuary, Nikola had found a particular bottle of wine that he was desperate to open and taste, but knew that there was someone lurking around that he'd prefer to share it with. This particular bottle he had gifted her on the turn of the century. The 19th century that is. He'd stolen a kiss that night. One of only a handful in their long lifetime but he stored each one in his memory. He walked into the library where he last saw her throwing a book hard onto the table muttering something incomprehensible. He'd left unnoticed then, not wanting to become the punching bag for her obvious anger. When he peered around he saw that all the books had been neatly restocked onto the shelves and Helen's normal seating was completely and utterly deserted. Mulling over her whereabouts, Nikola looked to a grandfather clock standing in the hall, it read 11pm. Deciding perhaps she'd decided to get an early night, he wandered up to the residential levels before pushing her bedroom door open. He prepared himself for a gun pointed at him, and confusion coursed through him as he was greeted with nothing but an empty room and an immaculately made bed (something he knew she did herself, she'd been setting her sheets and covers the same way for the past hundred and fifty years). Furrowing his brow, he noticed that the chair in the corner had been used and Helen hadn't bothered to move it back to its original position. Wandering to the en suite door, he did actually consider knocking, before deciding against it and simply poking his head around the ajar door._

"_Where the hell is she?" he muttered, starting to become frustrated at the delay in opening the bottle. Deciding her office really was the last place she'd be likely to be at this time of night, Nikola made his way up there to find yet another empty room._

_He looked at the bottle and considered how angry she'd be if he just drank the damned wine himself. He glanced at the laptop sitting on the desk, before being intrigued by the fact it was not locked. The screen saver was on, but she'd left the computer itself on. Unable to fight the temptation, Nikola walked over and swiped a finger over the touch pad. The screen lit up, with an abundance of folders neatly organised on her desktop. _

_It didn't take him long to find his way into the heart of the computer and found the tracking devices. He could see that Will, Henry, and Biggie all had active tracking. He couldn't see that Helen had activated hers, but Helen's car was active._

"_She must've gone out..." he murmured. He hovered the mouse over the car's icon, trying half heartedly to tell himself that this was a terrible idea and if drinking the wine wasn't going to get him shot, this definitely would. Deciding that satiating his curiosity was worth incurring the wrath of Helen, he clicked the icon. It took him a moment before he coughed and spluttered, realising exactly where she was._

_He didn't think before he grabbed the keys to his own car and ran out of the Sanctuary. She was going to hate him, but this? God there was no way on earth he could miss out on seeing this. He briefly wondered if her being there had anything to do with him being here. He'd always wanted her, in some way or another... He pushed the thought to the back of his mind before making his way to the end of the road, ignoring nearly all road rules as he drove as fast as he could. He pulled into the car park and he felt himself growing hard as he saw her car sitting there. Adjusting himself, he took a moment to compose himself before he made his way to the entrance. As he entered he could smell her presence. The place was nowhere near as utterly dodgy as he had thought it may be. The woman behind the counter looked at him with curiosity, however said nothing. Dressed in his usual attire, a suit with a waistcoat, he supposed he probably did look out of place. It didn't take him long to see her, her brown hair stood out amongst the white walls. His breath hitched as he realised she was looking at whips. He made his way over to her, standing flush against her. He felt her entire body stiffen as he was sure she was preparing to take him down in one hit._

"_Perhaps next time, you should lock your computer..." he whispered in her ear._

"_Nikola?" she hissed out, her anger was apparent, but from the way her blood was now racing and a red heat had made its way to her neck, her embarrassment far outweighed the anger._

"_I wanted to share a bottle of wine with you and couldn't find you..."_

"_So you stalked me here? That's really... creepy, actually Nikola."_

_Nikola cringed slightly as he realised that for all intents and purposes, yes he had just stalked Helen Magnus. He decided to try to steer away from that topic. "Whips? Now tell me Helen, is it you who likes to be whipped, or would you prefer me to do that for you?"_

_He felt her shiver, and as she turned to look at him, she was biting her lip. God it was hot. _

"_Maybe you should find out..." Helen froze as she realised what she'd said, but felt herself wanting to hear his answer more than anything. She could see the cogs turning in his mind. He wanted to, she could see that, but there was something she couldn't place._

_Finally, he spoke. "So, which one are we choosing then?" He spun her around, pulling her hard against him, pressing himself into the small of her back. She pushed back against him, and he took the opportunity to lean in and kiss the back of her neck._

Another mewl escaped Helen's lips as Nikola moved from his spot between her legs to flip her onto her stomach. With the key, he deftly unlocked the handcuffs. With ease, he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her so that she could clutch the headboard. With her hand together there, he reclasped the cuffs and left her kneeling in front of him. Her hair stuck to her neck and her wetness was running down her thigh.

Pulling out the small vibrating bead, he grabbed the thicker, longer one they bought together earlier that same evening. He thrust it hard into her, flicking the vibration to maximum. She bucked her hips back against it.

"Nikola. Need. Now..." she managed to moan out as she felt herself teetering dangerously close to the edge. He hesitated for a moment, before pulling her onto his lap in one swift move. She could feel his hardness against her now, and it took all she had not to slide down onto it. Nikola undid the handcuffs again, before removing the blindfold. As much as he loved her not knowing what was coming next, he still wanted to see her eyes, he needed something to remind him that this wasn't just another dream, this was actually happening.

Still rough with his hands, he pulled her against him as he sat against the headboard himself. She was rubbing against him, he could feel how wet she was now. Slowly, he reached a hand down and positioned himself against her entrance, then with force he grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto him hard. She let out a cry of pleasure, before quickly letting her hips move with him inside of her.

Helen could feel his length fill her completely, with each rock of her hips she knew it wouldn't take much for her to fall off the edge. She heard Nikola groan, his hands were still on her hips but his grip was loosened now. She looked at him to see he was raking his eyes over her body time and time again. There was lust in his eyes, but also something else, something caring. She rocked against him slowly for a few moments, enjoying the feel of having him this near.

"Helen," he groaned as she lifted herself up to come down hard. His hand flew up to cup one of her breasts, tweaking the nipple hard.

"Oh... FUCK," she cried out as she felt herself starting spasm around him.

Nikola closed his eyes and tried desperately to hold on just a few seconds longer before he felt himself lose control as she rode out her orgasm on top of him.

Helen collapsed against his chest, her breathing heavy, her eyes closed tight as she felt her body and mind trying to get some sort of grip on reality again. Nikola's fingers wound their way through her hair, softly stroking her head before tilting his head to the side and placing a gentle kiss on her hair.

"You are absolutely amazing, Helen..." he said softly. He felt her grin against his chest.

"You doubted that?" she asked, sitting up slightly with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Oh Helen, my love. I would never doubt you."

Helen leaned in, placing a tender kiss on his lips. "I know..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - *cough* so, I'm not afraid to admit that this was a little blush enducing to write in parts, to make me feel awesome and leave me a review? Thanks! xx<strong>


End file.
